ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Day 2 (Scott's Secret)
Courtney is talking to Gwen Courtney: So... You broke up with Duncan and married Trent? Gwen: Yeah, it was great to married him and have 2 Kids. Courtney: So how did it happen? Gwen: 5 Years ago. I got birth to a baby boy and girl. Just like Owen and Izzy who has those two. Courtney: Yeah, Tyler and Lindsay have a son now just like Mike and Zoey. Gwen: But did you have kids? Courtney: Nope, I'm still a girlfriend to Scott. I have to be ready for my wedding. Gwen: Suit yourself. Then Scott appeared Scott: Have you seen your Boss, Courtney? I was going to give her a ride home. Courtney: Again!? Then her Shoulder Angel and Devil are here Devil: You need to do something. Check his phone and do the Water trick! Angel: Don't! That will make everyone think he pee himself. Courtney is gonna do it Courtney: I'll get you some water, Scott. Then she accidentally spoil water on Scott's pant Courtney: Oops. Scott: Oh no, My pants! He's going to change, he give his pant to Courtney and she got his Phone and give it back to him Courtney: All clean now. Scott: Thanks, Courtney. Better go, see ya. He left and Courtney check on his phone Courtney: I got his phone! Then her shoulder Angel and Devil is here Angel: Leave the phone be. He was just here to give your boss a ride... Devil: Do it! You need to know if he's cheating on you! Courtney check Scott's Phone and got four Messages from her Boss Messanger: Can you pick me up for a quick ride home? ;). Scoootttt... You can't hide from me foreverrrrr.... ;). This girl needs your attention :(. I promise, I'll make it up to you :). Hours Later Courtney finish her work and Gwen came back Gwen: So did Scott and your boss... you know...? Courtney: Well I'm sure about one thing: My boss's using Scott to take her home... a lot. Gwen: I hope he isn't taking her "all the way home"? Courtney: He better not. Gwen: I'd make sure, if I were you. Then Courtney's Shoulder Angel and Devil is here Devil: You know he is! Angel: Don't! If you keep digging, all you'll get is dirty hands! Devil: You're not taking advice from "Goody two shoes" are you? Angel: Whatever Mr "Forked Tongue"! Courtney can't take it anymore from this arguement Courtneu: Enough is Enough! Gwen: What? She saw Gwen and she know she's standing right in front of her and then Phone just got another message from her boss Messanger: Thanks for driving me all the home yesterday. Then Courtney's Shoulder Angel and Devil is here Devil: Told you so. Angel: That doesn't have to mean anything... Flashback has ended All: She said What!? Courtney: Yep, pretty suspicious right... Bridgette: Well that, didn't have to mean anything... Geoff: Or it did... Cody: So... Then what happened? Courtney: Well... Category:Cutscenes